


lacerations, nosebleeds and parking lot fights

by neonmoonlight



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fights, Multi, Serious Injuries, Unbeta'd, sorry ash you have to deal with this shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: the one in which frank and josh get beat up around the same time but in different locations.





	lacerations, nosebleeds and parking lot fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemoongirl99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/gifts).



> hey ash this was supposed to go up this past summer but I forgot about it lmao rip! anyways, here's this shit show, it's ubeta'd af bc I just wanted to post it and get it out there. 
> 
> to everyone else, this is my first fic in bandom so like be chill with me I'm branching out and should probs read some bandom fic aside from ash's. 
> 
> again, THIS IS UNBETA'D!!! 
> 
> anyways, enjoy this mess.

Frank wasn’t sure how he got himself in this situation, his mind to hazy from everything to think clearly. All he knew, was that he was lying in a dingy parking lot somewhere in some random city in New Jersey and was coughing up blood. Rolling over onto his back, he looked around and took note of the guys who were all huddled around the trunk of some car. Groaning, Frank rolled back onto his side and pressed a hand to his cheek, not all that surprised at the wetness he felt. What did surprised him though was the fact that he could pull a part of his cheek away slightly. That didn’t seem right.

 

He didn’t have enough time to properly check the rest of his body before the guys who were huddled around the car trunk came over to him. Spitting out the blood in his mouth, Frank rolled back over onto his back so he could see all of them clearly. All of them were backlit by the one streetlight that was on at the other end of the parking lot, so there wasn’t much that Frank could see. All he could make out was that they were all wearing black and had masks over their mouths. Grinning, he spit blood on the one that was closest to him and tried push himself up.

 

The first one kicked him straight in the side of his ribs, knocking the breath out of Frank. He also felt something sharp stab him when the guy kicked him, which meant that all of them had blades attached to the ends of their shoes. Which is so much fun for Frank. One of the others kicked him harder then, and Frank felt something warm and wet soak his shirt. Biting down on his lip to keep his screams in, Frank curled up on his side and covered his head with his arms, trying to protect his face. The guys started kicking him harder and faster, and Frank just laid there and took it.

 

What felt like an eternity later, the guys stopped kicking Frank and left him lying there on the parking lot. The biggest one said something to Frank before he left, but due to his injuries and also the blood loss, Frank couldn’t really tell what the guy said. He heard the car drive away, but Frank couldn’t bring himself to get out of the position that he was in. It was like there was a force holding him in the curled up position and the second that he uncurled, he would break apart into little pieces.

 

Eventually, he felt safe enough to uncurl from the position he was in. Slowly, he managed to drag himself across the parking lot to the shady looking strip mall, hopping for a pay phone so he could call Gerard. It took him a while, and he nearly passed out when he was halfway there, but eventually he got to the pay phone and pulled himself up long enough to put the money in and dial their home number. That zapped most of his remaining energy, so he slumped against the brick wall as the phone rang.

 

“Hello?” Gerard’s voice was rough and crackly through the phone line. Frank almost felt bad about waking him up this early in the morning, especially since he hasn’t been getting much sleep lately.

 

“Gee, I need you to pick me up,” Frank slowly sank down against the wall until he was sitting on the dirty sidewalk. His free hand was pressed against the wounds on his side, trying to apply as much pressure as he could to slow down the bloodloss. Gerard sighed on the other end of the line and Frank could hear him getting out of the bed.

 

“What bar are you at?” There was a resignation in Gerard’s voice that made Frank sad, knowing that Gerard thought he was out drunk at some bar. If he managed to get through this, he should probably work on the drinking thing.

 

“Gee I don’t… I don’t know where I am,” Frank whispered into the phone, trying to stay awake. “I’m outside some liquor store? I don’t know how I got here, but I’m bleeding and I’m scared Gee.”

 

“Shit, fuck okay. Can you pull out your phone and load up the GPS and tell me where you are?” Gerard sounded distressed and Frank could hear him moving around more on the other end. Sluggishly, Frank pulled his phone out of his pocket, thankful that it only got slightly nicked in the fiasco. When he had the gps pulled up, he told Gerard his location.

 

“Please hurry Gee,” Frank’s voice was fading and he was trying his hardest to stay awake but it was really hard.

 

“I’ll be there soon, please stay awake,” Gerard then hung up the phone, and Frank let the dial tone fill his ears. Straining, Frank somehow managed to hang the phone up and then slumped back down under the pay phone. Wrapping both his arms around his middle in an attempt to keep pressure on his wounds, but his energy was fading slowly.

 

The next thing he knew, Frank was lying in a hospital bed, hooked to some machines and wrapped in bandages. Gerard was sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking like a complete mess. He was reading another one of those shitty vampire romance novels that Frank made fun of him for, but now was comforting. Shifting on the bed, Frank hissed when he felt himself pull at what he could only assume were stitches. Upon hearing him, Gerard put his book down and looked at Frank with so many questions in his eyes. Frank shook his head at those unasked questions. He didn’t want to talk about what happened. He just wanted to be with Gerard, and revel in the fact that he was actually alive.

\-----

 

At the same time Frank was slowly bleeding out in some dingy parking lot, Josh was in a fight in the back alley of the record store he worked at. The guy who was beating the shit out of Josh was half a foot taller than him and outweighed him by a lot. It very clearly wasn’t a fair fight but that wasn’t going to stop Josh from doing his best to knock this guy out.

 

This all started because the guy made some rude comment about Tyler, and Josh couldn’t just stand by as his friend was insulted so he snarked back at the guy and the two of them kept insulting each other until the guy left. He didn’t leave for good however. Turns out the guy was waiting for Josh to get off of work and was hanging around in the back alley just for the purpose of jumping Josh when he got out of work. He got one solid punch in before Josh could defend himself. Now the two of them are at some weird stalemate. The guy is heavier and bigger than Josh, so he can land more punches, but Josh is fast and lighter so is able to dodge the hits faster. It’s the easily the weirdest day Josh has had at work.

 

Eventually, the dude managed to get one good solid punch straight into Josh’s face, knocking him down. Josh felt his nose break and blood come gushing out. The guy kicked him hard in the ribs before leaving Josh lying there on the ground. It took him a minute of just processing what the fuck just happened before he pulled himself up off the ground. The fact that he could now taste the blood from his nose was concerning, but Josh tried not to think about it too much. Bunching up his shirt, he pressed it to his nose and carefully made his way back home, knowing that Jenna will probably take one look at him and drive him to the urgent care nearby to take care of his nose.

 

The second he walked through the front door of the apartment that the three of them shared, Jenna screamed. Rushing over to him, she pulled away Josh’s shirt from his nose and started looking over the damage. Smiling through the blood, Josh did his best to explain what happened between him closing and now. Tyler walked in after Jenna screamed, and he looked equally as concerned as her. Tyler though, was effectively useless since he had no idea what to do to help. First aid was Josh and Jenna’s thing.

 

It took a couple minutes for Josh to be convinced to go to the urgent care near the apartment complex to get his nose checked out properly. He was slightly out of it, probably due to a slight concussion. Josh didn’t fight Jenna or Tyler when they pulled him out to the car so they could drive him to the urgent care. Time was moving slower than normal, and Josh watched the lights pass by from the backseat, not paying that much attention to the worried conversation Jenna and Tyler were having. His nose wasn’t bleeding as much anymore, but he still had a lot of dried blood on his nose and mouth.

 

Josh was vaguely aware of the two of them talking over him as they lead him into the urgent care. He was leaning on Tyler, hand pressed to his nose so he wouldn’t drip it onto the clean tile. The bright lights of the urgent care hurt Josh’s head, so he leaned heavier against Tyler and closed his eyes. He heard Tyler speak to someone, but even with his head on Tyler’s shoulder, Josh couldn’t really hear what he was saying, he was so out of it. Thinking over it, he figured that he most definitely had a concussion. This shit may as well happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> my [tumblr](https://citrusmoonlight.tumblr.com)


End file.
